A Bestman, a Maid of Honor, and Two Silent Prayers
by DelusionalShipper
Summary: Ron & Hermione's wedding in Harry and Ginny's point of view. Let me remind you, I suck at summaries. One-shot.


**A Best Man, a Maid of Honor, and Two silent prayer**

**

* * *

Harry**

Watching Ron stood nervously on the altar makes me want to laugh. He looks like he is going to spill his breakfast. Not that he had much this morning. Personally, I think three sips of black coffee was barely called breakfast, especially for the stomach of a Weasley bloke.

"Relax, Ron," I say.

As his best mate for years, I can understand his feelings. It's been always like this.

"Blimey, Harry, did you relax too in your wedding?" he snaps.

"I didn't." I blush remembering that special day. Remembering my own anxiety and agony.

"Then, don t blame me for being a bloody emotional wreck"

"Ron, Ginny had had a row with aunt Petunia the night before. Considering her temper, it was a miracle that Gin didn't call off our wedding. It's completely different now. You've got the blessing of yours and Hermione's parents. You've got all of your family today. Even Aunt Muriel is here. Despite her grumpiness," I stop for a sec, glance toward the front row of the bench where the old woman sat restlessly--definitely hoping that George's confirmation about Muriel's deafness is accurate--and continue "it s a perfect wedding. Nothing could go wrong. Don't be stupid"

"Yeah? Well, maybe that's just me. Stupid." Ron sighs exasperatedly. "Where's Hermione? Bloody Merlin, what took her so long? Does she finally realize that I m too stupid for her and decided to cancel the wedding?"

"Oh, Ron..." I was starting to lose my patience watching my best mate pitying himself when the soft tune started. Ron suddenly stood rigidly.

And there she was.

Gliding graciously and having her eyes toward nothing else but the pale-but-relieved face of Ron's. Hermione broke her eye-contact with Ron only to kiss Alan Granger--her dad, who gave her away. She smiled confidently, gave her flower bouquet to Ginny--her maid of honor, and stepped on to the altar. And that's that.

I silently prayed for Ron's happiness. That great humble man certainly deserves it.

Ginny caught my eyes and I smiled secretively. She grinned, remembering last night's late chat about how nervous Ron was. "Is he doing okay?" she mouthed, referring to Ron. I sighed and shrugged.

* * *

**Ginny**

I sometimes forget why, such a beautiful and brilliant girl as Hermione would fall for a dumb git as my brother. Not that I love Ron. I do love him. I know, regarding how often I ignored everything he said and ignored his orders, nobody would believe that I love him. But he's a great brother.

Well, I've got six brothers, but Ron's the closest to me. The most protective, if I may say. He's the one who'd stand up to anyone who he thought might hurt me. Even to his own best mate, Harry. I still remember his rage on Harry when he saw us kissing back then in Harry's 17 birthday.

Bill and Charlie were far above my age. We are close family, but I think they sometimes talked in a different language. They'd left the house when I started school. Percy was too absorbed with his school, then his work, to care about me. While Fred and George, they they were fun, protective too. But it was Ron who was the closest age to me. I could say, we grew together, and know each other so well. He knows how frustrating I am, and I know how clumsy he was. He was so thick that always made Hermione frustrated. And he's such an emotional wreck.

Then again, Ron's the only one who knows how vulnerable my heart is. That's why he was so mad at Harry for his 17th-birthday kiss. That's why he always picks on Harry for leaving me and James, our son, whenever their duty as Aurors call. More over, I know many great things that my brother could do, out of the blue, whenever he was needed in favor of the people he loves the most.

That's what I sometimes forget.

Once, I was so mad to Ron and I asked Hermione--who was sent by mum to calm me, why she'd ever want Ron. She just smiled and asked me back whether there must be a reason why.

I fumed, at that time, and carelessly said "You're a smart girl, Hermione. You never did anything wrong. But why are you here? Why do you linger for such a git!?"

"That git, Ginny, happens to be the person that I love the most in this world. Love is in my heart. Smartness is in my brain. I don't know, Gin...If following my heart is considered a mistake, I'll choose to be wrong all the time. As long as I can love Ron." she said breathlessly.

And that's that.

Now, watching her intently listening to Ron's trembling vows, I remember again why Ron deserves Hermione's love. Because, however trembling his vow was, Hermione would love him. No matter what. Even though, she has to spell it out loud for him, we all know that the vow is prononced loud and clear in his heart. His big warm heart.

I silently pray for my brother's happiness. He certainly deserves it.

* * *

AN: They're not mine. I don't own them. JK Rowling does. But I love them as much.

Do leave review(s). I love honest ones, however harsh they are.


End file.
